Hidden Past
by Devil Velociraptor
Summary: A new transformer enter the BeastWars. She knows some of the Predacons, she knows Rampage's secret. But she holds a secret herself as well. Takes place before Nemesis.
1. Intro

"_Warning... Warning... Spark damaged,"_ the stasispod reported, _"Spark will terminate in 5 cycles."_

"Ow but that is more than enough time for me, hehehehehe," an insane like voice called out of the darkness.

Tarantulas gazed over the pod. It was badly damaged, but the protoform would survive. The pod had crashed right through the side of a mountain, thanks to a malfunction in the landingsystem. Tarantulas approached the pod and opened it. It's spark was already turning way too rapidly.

"I will have to act fast," the spider said, as usual, to himself, as no one else was there.

As he opened the area where the programming chip was supposed to go, his eyes went wide. There was already a Predacon chip in there.

"Tarantulas to Megatron," the spider said, activating his comlink.

"Megatron here. Report," a short bark answered.

"The statispod has already got a Predacon programming chip," Tarantulas said. He was still annoyed Megatron also knew about the statispod, now he couldn't recruit the protoform to be his loyal servant and he had to watch as Megatron spoiled another transformer.

"WHAT?!" came the surprised reply, "Hold your position, I'll be right there. Don't..."

"_Beast form detected, programming not needed, recovering old memory," _the stasispod interrupted.

"This is quite interesting, yesssss," Megatron mused through the comlink, as he shot into the air with powerful wingstrokes.

A bright white light exited the pod, making Tarantulas shield his eyes for it. At first he had been surprised Megatron let him take this mission alone, but as the pod was this close to base, it was impossible for him to steal it. A hard _thud_ was heard as the new transformer jumped out the pod. As the light cleared, Tarantulas lowered his arms. His eyes widened as much as they could. Behind him, Megatron arrived, transforming as he landed. He, too, stood dumbfounded, staring at the transformer.

"H-H-How is this possible?" Tarantulas stuttered.

"Simple... I transferred my spark into a blank protoform and set the pod to launch just before escaping," the transformer answered.

"But..." Megatron asked, "How did you get _here_?"

"I locked onto your spark, Megs," the transformer said, "Is my intelligence and creativity that surprising?"

"No... Of course not," Megatron said, getting himself back together, "I'm just surprised you're here... This is indeed very interesting, yesssss. Back to base."

"Yes, SIR!" the transformer said jokingly.

Shaking his head but actually smiling, Megatron transformed back to beastmode and flew back to the Predaconbase, followed quickly by Tarantulas and the transformer.


	2. Inferno confused

"Gentlemen, may I introduce to you our newest teammate?" Megatron bellowed as he entered the com-room, gaining the attention of the other Predacons, "This is DinoMiner... Some of you might have heard about her at our old _home_."

Each Predacon took the transformer in on his own way. Rampage frowned to him. There was something unusual with her spark. He could sense it. Dinobot grinned, though he didn't know why. He felt like he knew her. Inferno saluted promptly, glad to see another transformer at the side of his Queen. Waspinator tilted his head, thinking about how weird it was to have 2 lizardbots now. QuickStrike was the first to really react though.

"Well howdihi gall," he said, moving up so close to her he actually seemed to ride her leg.

DinoMiner looked him up and down for a few seconds, then smiled, though it seemed more like a wicked grin.

"Howdi yourself!" she said, "It's so good to know not everyone has grown up here yet..."

She deserved a chuckle from Tarantulas by that and a smile from Megatron, which was rare. Inferno eyed her differently now. She was having much power over the Queen. Was she a threat? Perhaps the mate of his Queen? No... That was impossible. His Queen would have enlightened him about anything that important. Then who was she? As he heard his name though, his attention snapped back to his Queen.

"Inferno, you and DinoMiner will set up a surveypost north up here," Megatron said, pointing at a grid on the map.

"Yes, my Queen!" Inferno said, saluting, not letting any of his doubt about DinoMiner show.

"We'll leave at once," DinoMiner said, transforming to beastmode and walking to the cargo bay of the base.

Inferno followed her. Once inside the cargo bay they started collecting what they needed and strapping it together in 2 piles. Inferno was even more puzzled when she didn't complain about the task. Females tended to be whining all the time, Blackarachnia had proved him that, but this specimen took her pile of metal and moved it out the base. Inferno frowned, knowing no one could see him there. Females were an enigma. Converting to beastmode he took his share outside too, where DinoMiner was waiting.

"Lead the way," she said friendly. Inferno just nodded, not knowing how on Earth he could react to her without showing his confusion. While walking, they hardly spoke a word, except about the direction they were heading in. Eventually, DinoMiner did what Inferno feared. She started a conversation.

"So... Why do you call Megs 'Queen'?" she asked, eyeing him sideways.

"I..." Inferno fell silent for a few cycles, "I don't know."

DinoMiner nodded understandingly. "Must be your beastmode then."

"What do you mean?" Inferno asked before he could stop himself. Now he'd done it. For the entire beastwars he had masked himself as a drone who couldn't think, and didn't care about anything but Megatron.

"Ants have a colony, with a Queen. As you're a Pred, you see the base as the colony, and as Megs is the leader, he's the Queen to you," DinoMiner explained.

"Sounds logical, yes," Inferno said, knowing he didn't need to keep acting like he was a drone, "Would you promise me something?"

"If I can, I will... What do you want me to promise?" DinoMiner asked.

"Ever since I came here, I've been acting like a drone. I can think perfectly for myself, but the others don't know that," Inferno admitted, "But you... You're an enigma to it. You're not like the other females around here. I've blown my cover with you because of my confusion. Now I beg you to still let me keep my secret. I want my Queen to trust me, but if he knows I can think normally, he won't trust me anymore."

"You have my word, but why do you trust me?"

"Right now, I don't have any choice," Inferno said, "And the Queen seems to trust you."

"That's because him and I know each other from WAY back," DinoMiner said, grinning.

"Explain," Inferno said.

"Well, I met him while he was searching for comrades to join him at stealing the golden disk that started all of this," DinoMiner said, "Unfortunatly, the Preds noticed what Megs was planning... I saved his ass by causing a diversion which got me captured."

"Why did you do that for him?" Inferno asked, clearly not understanding that. He had read about the prisons of the Preds.

"Not only for Megs... Also for Dinobot and Tarantulas... I know them really well. I consider them my friends," she said, then her mood dropped, "But Dinobot didn't seem to recognize me at all..."

"That's because that's not Dinobot anymore," Inferno informed her, "Dinobot died. He joined the Maximals shortly after the Predacons landed on this planet. And he was eliminated by us. Megatron sort of cloned him, using Rampage's spark to make him unbeatable as it were. This isn't Dinobot. This is DinobotII. I'll let you read my report when we've completed this mission."

"Thank you," DinoMiner said quietly. Dinobot dead? HER Dinobot? She had never thought it possible. With difficulty she managed to keep control of her emotionchips. He had been the actual reason to come here. The fact that both Maximal and Predacon tried to catch her far in the future was another story. One which the Preds and the Maxi's would never be told. She hoped.


	3. What does Depth Charge know?

AN: First of all, thanks for the kind notes, Prizm.

I've never said anything about Dinobot and DinoMiner being lovers. Just that they know each other really well. But you'll find out more about that in this chapter.

What does Depth Charge know? Why doesn't he want to talk about it? And more importantly, what did Rampage find out?

You won't find the answers in THIS chapter evil grin

As DinoMiner and Inferno were out putting up the surveypost, Rampage retreated into the wilderness. He thought about the newcomer. Why did she feel so... safe... to him? He felt like he had to protect her, though he had absolutely no clue why. He had never even seen her. And yet... Something told him he knew her, and knew her well.

Rampage walked into the ocean. For once, his mind wasn't thinking about who he could terrorize next, or how he could evoke DepthCharge to come out and play. He walked on the bottom of the ocean, not knowing where to go, but not having a point to go to either. He sighed. Little bubbles of air lifted up in the water, joining the air above it.

His emotions for this little transformer went deep. Really deep. But it wasn't like he was in love with her. He knew he wasn't. Her spark was attractive though. It felt a lot like that of DinobotII. His eyes widened in realisation.

"No wonder our mad scientist knows her..." he said to himself, "I will have to talk to my brother about this..."

Depth Charge flew through the air, RatTrap on his back. The irritating rodent just wouldn't be quiet, even if Depth Charge had literally shouted at him to shut him up. It didn't work... RatTrap just kept complaining about flying.

"If you don't shut up rodent, I swear I will just drop you on the spot, then you don't have to worry about flying anymore," he snapped. At last, the rodent was silent. For a few seconds in a way.

"Why you fried fishfilet, I oughta..." RatTrap started, then interrupted himself, "Look there!"

Depth Charge looked at the point RatTrap was pointing to. His eyes widened. Inferno was down there, along with a transformer he found oddly familiar.

"Contact Optimus," he ordered the rat, "Tell him we found something, or rather, someone interesting."

As RatTrap was blabbing to Optimus, Depth Charge landed in the bushes and transformed, letting the rat fall on his butt. He edged closer to the clearing where Inferno and the newcomer were working at something. He watched and tried to remember who she was, she looked so familiar to him. The two Predacons were working in silence, and with such refinement it seemed like they had been working together for stellar cycles. They finished the build, just as RatTrap joined him.

"The bossmonkey wants us to take that surveypost down," he told Depth Charge, "If we let it stay here, Megs can keep an eye on the humans and on us way too easily."

"Well then, lets cut some Predacons," Depth Charge said, grabbing his gun and jumping out of the bushes.

Inferno and DinoMiner turned around at the exact same moment. Before even being able to react, Depth Charge's shot impacted with her breastplate, damaging her quite bad and sending her flying.

"Maximal fool! Burn in the fires of Inferno! HIYAAAA!!!!" Inferno screamed, making a torch out of Depth Charge, until he was blasted backwards.

"Pestering fishface is my job, crawler," RatTrap said, blowing the smoke from his gun.

"And exterminating vermin is mine," a melodious voice said. Less then a second later two bright beams ripped through RatTrap's chest, letting him yell in protest and pain.

"I thought I had taken you out," Depth Charge said, turning towards her.

"You thought wrong, DC," she said, stunning the mantaray and therefore giving her the chance to shoot him as well. She got up with difficulty and walked over to Inferno.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Inferno said, "But you look quite damaged. Allow me to escort you back to base. The Maximals already know about the post, so they'll take it down soon again."

DinoMiner nodded. "I agree," was all she could say before Inferno lifted her and placed her on top of his flight engines. Pretty soon, they arrived back at the Predaconbase. As soon as they entered the com-room, Megatron started talking.

"Report, subcommander," he said.

As Inferno started his report, DinoMiner got over to the R-chamber and jumped in, the system starting to repair her immediately.

At the Maximal base, Depth Charge was even more quiet than usual. Optimus Primal noticed this immediately.

"Is something wrong, Depth Charge?" he asked carefully.

Depth Charge turned around.

"No," he said, then walked passed Optimus and out the Maximal base. Something _was_ but Depth Charge just didn't want to talk about it. Optimus decided to let it be. When Depth Charge was ready to tell him he would, Optimus hoped. He sighed and turned around, facing RatTrap.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"Well, we saw the ant and the new Pred working on a surveypost and we risked our furry butts to make the post sink into the ground, but the new girl got the best of us," RatTrap admitted.

"Tell me more about that new Predacon," Optimus said.

"Her body is like... wow... She's a chopperface in beastmode," RatTrap told him, "And she's a Pred with heart and soul."

"Perhaps she just doesn't know she was originally a Maximal," SilverBolt opted.

"No... There was something about her that just couldn't be Maximal," RatTrap said.

"Everybody who comes out of a stasispod was originally a Maximal," Optimus said, "You know that, RatTrap."

"Yeah, but I've got my doubts about this girl," RatTrap repeated.

"So she was hot, ey?" Cheetor interrupted, not at all caring about the earlier subject, "What exactly did she look like?"

"_Warning, Predacon signatures detected in grid Alpha_," the computer said.

"I think you'll be able to see that soon enough," Optimus said.

"Alright!" Cheetor exclaimed.

Optimus just ignored that. Cheetor could so childish sometimes. Optimus often felt he had to look after him, like it was his son. He kind of felt that way about Cheetor, but he couldn't let that cloud his judgement.

"In the mean time, I want RatTrap to tell the others about the new Predacon," he said, "We didn't get any readings about a stasispod, so they need to know."

"Roger that, bossmonkey," RatTrap said, then turned his stool around to start using the comlink.

"Cheetor, SilverBolt, you come with me," Optimus said, before transforming and flying out of the base.

As they flew, they remained quiet, each mind on the new Predacon. SilverBolt wondering what her personality was like, and if she'd come around, Optimus wondering who she really was and Cheetor wondering how he could ask her out, if she was, as RatTrap had put it, hot.

They landed a bit off the location the computer had found the Preds. They wanted to observe before taking any action. They didn't know what the Preds were doing there and which Preds it actually were.


	4. Plans within Plans

As Optimus, Cheetor and Silverbolt approached the position of the Predacons, they kept as quiet as possible, not speaking with each other. Cheetor wanted to jump, being as excited as he was. Finally another female next to Blackarachnia, who had already been claimed by Silverbolt, and Airrazor, who had died what already seemed so long ago. And RatTrap had described her as hot. That just –had- to mean something. After all, RatTrap hardly ever gave a positive remark on –anyone-.

Placing paw for paw, Silverbolt made sure his wings were folded neatly on his back. He didn't make a sound, but kept his nose on alert, smelling the air for any trace of Predacon. He also was curious to this newcomer. He had been a Predacon once, but after he had learned he was originally a Maximal, he had switched sides. He was sure, especially after making Blackarachnia see it too, he could make this new lady see that too.

Optimus mainly kept his eyes on his teammates. He could perfectly understand what would be going through their minds. If only Cheetor wouldn't make a fool of himself and give away their position. As they took up defensive places to hide behind and listen in on the Predacons, Optimus could clearly here Megatrons voice.

"… and that's how our current situation is," he ended a little story, "But now that you are here, the scales will most probably tip in our favour, yesssss."

"That is, if everything works out exactly as we want, which I doubt," the newcomer said.  
Even Optimus had to admit she was fair and had a melodious voice which could make a man completely lost in it. From his position, he could see Cheetors tail slinging from one side to the other eagerly, a big grin on his transmetal II cheetor-face. Silverbolt, a few feet away from the cat, seemed surprised by it.

'How could she be a Predacon?' Silverbolt thought. Just hearing her should make that impossible.

"And," she continued, "Preperations will take some time as well. If T is willing to cooperate with this at all…"

"I suppose," Megatron mused, looking at her sideways, "Though if you were to ask him, I doubt he could resist."

"Megs!" the transformer exclaimed, playfully whacking the slightly taller transformer on the shoulder.

This action stunned the Maximals. No Predacon in their right mind would ever call Megatron Megs, let alone whack him on the shoulder. Optimus frowned at this. If she was able to do that without getting her head blown off by the fiery Predacon leader, RatTrap might be right. Perhaps she really was a true Predacon. But how had she arrived? And who was she? Depth Charge seemed to know a fact or two more then he did. He would have to pry it out of the manta ray as soon as possible. He focused back on the two Predacons as they started talking again.

"Now that you're informed, I shall let Inferno put you into the schedules," Megatron said.

"Oh goodie, patrols and scannerduty!" the transformer said, using a huge amount of sarcasm.

Megatron chuckled. "We all have to do our things."  
"I did my 'thing' back on Cybertron," the transformer said, then transformed to beastmode and headed into the bushes, back towards the Predaconbase.

As Megatron flew off as well, Optimues wondered what she had meant with that last sentence. He signalled for the other two Maximals to head back to base, telling them he himself would go searching for Depth Charge. In the mean time, they were to make sure defences were running optimally.

Excited, Cheetor walked alongside Silverbolt as they returned to the base.  
"Oh man, RatTrap was absolutely right! She is HOT!" he exclaimed happily.

"Keep in mind, Cheetor," Silverbolt said, "She has yet to realize where her original programming lies, if she arrived here with a stasispod."

"So?" Cheetor retorted, "You could flirt with Blackarachnia while she was still a Predacon, what's to keep me from flirting with this chick?"  
Silverbolt opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. The cub was right.

In the mean time, somewhere in a cave, a crab and a metal velociraptor met. The cave started in a forest and ended in the sea. A perfect meetingpoint for the two. The crab transformed, as did the velociraptor.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Dinobot said as he sat down, his normal drone self forgotten.

"You know damn well what I want to talk about," Rampage said, "That girl. What do you know her from?"

"I…" Dinobot fell quiet for a few moments, "She was the best friend I had. Inside of battle and outside. Shares about the same sense of honour I do. She is a Warrior. A fine one at that."

"It was clear you recognized her. I hope no one else noticed," Rampage said, looking at him sternly, "That was a greater risk then simply telling her everything."

Dinobot nodded. "Though, I have to admit, telling her would be something I'd like to do. She's a great ally. Inventive, cunning…"

"And just as friendly to Megatron as she is to you," Rampage said, trying to make the raptor see some realism. Dinobot just shook his head though.

"She's not. She just doesn't care which rank someone is. She treats each equally," he said.  
"That's very.. Maximal.. of her," Rampage said.

"She won't be a Maximal in a million year," Dinobot said, his head shooting up, glaring at his brother, "She uses what she can to get her way at times, and it's much easier to get favours if you've befriended the person you're asking."

Rampage raised a metallic eyebrow. "Then how do you know she isn't playing you in the exact same way?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Because I –know- her," Dinobot said, "We shared battles, we bled for each other. We shared secrets, even the deepest ones. We shared… intimate… moments."

Rampage smiled, though that was pretty invisible on his face. "Good. I know we can trust her. I felt it. But I wanted you to be sure of it as well."

"You felt it?" Dinobot asked, confused, "How? And what exactly?"

"I want to talk to her about if first," Rampage said, turning towards the oceanside of the cave and starting to walk away, "If she is indeed the friend you believe her to be, she will tell you in time."

With that, he departed. Dinobot snarled lightly and rose, exiting the cave as well. He transformed to beastmode and headed back to base. His mind kept racing on about DinoMiner. Why had she come here? How did she manage to escape? He really wanted to ask her those questions, but until Rampage had talked to her, he would have to keep quiet he feared. But he didn't know if he could. He had so much to tell her, so much to explain. Last time he saw her they didn't exactly part on friendly terms.

Absently he walked on until he reached the base. He entered and transformed like he always did, going to the command centre. Megatron wasn't there. The red dragon was most likely in his tub. With the rubber ducky he thought nobody knew about.

Two bots were in the command centre. Tarantulas and DinoMiner. Dinobot caught himself before freezing. Luckily, neither had noticed him flinching slightly, as they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Oh, come on, T!" DinoMiner half-whined, "It can't be that hard, especially for a scientist like yourself."

"That is not what I mean," Tarantulas said, shifting nervously, "I could do that for you, but not for our incom… leader.."

Dinobot decided to step in. "What are you two up to?"

Both spun around surprised. Dinobot smirked slightly, though inwardly he cringed at seeing the hurted look DinoMiner gave him. She probably thought he didn't remember her.

"We are discussing matters of great importance," Tarantulas said, chuckling nervously. If that blasted raptor had heard them talking, he would most certainly be in trouble.

"Elaborate," the raptor said, snarling slightly. Tarantulas had the funny feeling the raptor was checking DinoMiner out. He smiled to himself. He could use that to his advantage. After all, the raptor didn't remember a thing about his previous life.

"Megatron gave DinoMiner here control over a special mission and I have to make something for her," he said, his voice slurring slightly as he continued, "But you seem more interested in her then in that mission…"

Dinobots head shot up, a glare forming in his face. Was the spider on to him? He glanced at DinoMiners face. She was looking at Tarantulas, stunned, then back at him. He saw her blink confused. Without a word, he whirled around and left the command centre.

DinoMiner looked at Tarantulas. "I have to go."  
Without waiting for a reply, she ran after Dinobot. "Dinobot! Wait!"

In the hallway, the big transmetalII bot stopped and turned around, waiting for the femme to catch up with him.


	5. Plans within Plans part2

AN: I'd like to apologise for not updating for so long.. Haven't had much time and things just were kinda hectic.. I'm hoping to update more in the near future. Thanks for your patience and kind reviews everyone!

As soon as DinoMiner caught up with her fellow raptor, her started walking again. Hearing his own claws making clicking noises on the floor, he quickly transformed. He knew she'd be able to notice he was nervous if she heeded it.

"What is it you need me for?" he asked, his voice cold and emotionless. Aside from anger, no one here was used to hearing any other tone in his voice. But the young female next to him had seen other sides of him, and as he feared, she saw right through it.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, "You can't have forgotten –everything-! You're you! You wouldn't give up so easily, nor behave the way you do."

He could hear the hope in her voice and the look in her eyes as she looked up at him was almost so unsettling he felt he would break. She had always had that power over him. But he couldn't give into it now. Not after all he and his brother have worked for.

"Rampage wants a word with you," he said in reply. He couldn't lie to her directly in the face, not with the possibility that soon he wouldn't have to lie to her at all. Looking at her now, he decided that either he grew, or she shrank. She was almost a head shorter than him now, while back at Cybertron, they had been almost equal in height. He figured he had grown however, being transmetal II now.

"You can find him near the shoreline," he quickly said, seeing she opened her mouth again.

She looked at him strangely for a moment, then nodded, looking down. He hoped she realised that he wouldn't answer her questions, no matter how she prodded. Of course, he couldn't tell her he'd tell her later. Everyone knew Tarantulas had his little spiders walking around everywhere to spy on everyone.

"I'll go see him then," she said quietly after a few moments, then turned around and headed for the exit of the base. Dinobot sighed softly. If the conversation between her and Rampage went well, he'd at least be able to act normal to her upon a few occasions, and she would at least know what was going on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DinoMiner reached the beach about a megacycle later. She had taken her sweet time to get there. She hunted and ate. The taste of blood was still in her Velociraptor mouth. Hunting cleared her mind, she had found out and seeing as that the crazy psychotic crab wanted a word with her, she had the feeling she was going to need a clear mind.

She looked around, raptor eyes scanning the horizon for any activity – predacon, or otherwise. Sure enough, after just a few cycles, Rampage started to emerge from the water. DinoMiner transformed. They took each other in silence.

DinoMiner had had every opportunity to do research on the invincible giant that now stood before her, though someone he seemed less threatening then he had seemed when she read all the information about him.

Rampage in his turn looked at the fembot standing before him. Though she had the same beastmode as Dinobot had had, she looked quite different. Much thinner, and though still muscled, she didn't look like a she-male, the muscles coming purely from her beastmode. Black and green metal was visible where her beastmode wasn't. Aside from just regularly pretty, Rampage mostly noted the intelligent glow in her blue eyes, promising trouble to anyone crossing her. She was the first to break the silence.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me," she said, folding her arms beneath her breast as if preparing herself for whatever might come. She didn't trust him, that much was sure. Or rather, perhaps it wasn't distrust, perhaps it was just trying to keep something from him.

"Yes," he said after a moment, wondering if he should beat around the bush or if he should get to the point immediately. "What exactly are you?"

She blinked, clearly both surprised and taken aback by his question. Her optics hardened a bit.

"A transformer of course, what else would I be?"

"You're not normal," Rampage said, taking a step towards her and reaching his hand out to her sparkchamber. It glowed brightly for a moment before DinoMiner hastily took a step back, eyes narrowed. "You're like me, aren't you?"

DinoMiner looked at him sharply for a moment before hastily turning her head away, not wanting to look him in the eye. She should've known he'd figure it out fast. But still, she can't just tell him. She doesn't know what he'd do with the information.

"I'm different, that much is true," she says eventually, looking back at Rampage, her look already telling him she won't tell him how that happened without some very hard torture or a long fight. Of course, he could do both of those, but he has a feeling his brother wouldn't like him doing that.

"You're like me," Rampage repeats, "Am I right?"

"I'm diff-"

"Am I right?" he asks again, interrupting her and looking at her sternly. Though he's always been called psychotic and dangerous, DinoMiner can't find any trace of insanity In him now… Somehow, this subject is very serious to him.

"Yes," she admits, shoulders slumping a little.

"Good. Now listen up. Do you really want Megatron to win this and gather enough Energon to take over Cybertron?" Rampage asks, again going for the direct way.

DinoMiner looked at him strangely. Was he testing her loyalty now? Or was this something else? She frowns. She's always served Megatron. She did things she had thought she wouldn't do in order for him and his team to be able to get away safely, so they could go to the legendary place filled with Energon.

"I had every intention to be on this team and help him win this little war from the start," she says, "But I wasn't able to be around."

"That's not what I asked," Rampage insisted. "Let me rephrase. Are you here because you're loyal to Megatron, or are you here for other reasons?"

DinoMiner blinks. Though straightforward, he's unnerving her, and that's starting to freak her out.

"I'm here for more than one reason," she says.

"Look, if you're afraid to tell me because you think I'll tell Megatron, forget it," Rampage says, starting to lose his amazingly long kept patience, "The guy has half my spark. I'd love to kill him off and have it back, but the fact that he has it keeps me from getting it."

DinoMiner sighed, trying to give herself courage. Though she knows all the information she needs to know about this giant, it's still hard to trust him. He doesn't seem to want to betray her though, and she has a feeling that's because of her spark.

"I came here for Dinobot," she says softly, as if wanting to keep anyone around from hearing it. It's part of the truth, but not all of it. But she isn't about to tell Rampage that.

"I figured as much," Rampage said, seemingly relaxing, "That's also why you helped the team, wasn't it?" He proceeds after getting a nod from her. "I won't ask you what happened yet. That's a story Dinobot will want to here also."

As her head whirls around to look at him, pieces start to click in her mind. So that's why Dinobot didn't tell her anything she wanted to know. He was waiting for her to talk to Rampage. And apparently, they got the right outcome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DepthCharge paced his quarters. How could she have done this? After all this time… He shook his head. This was no time to start thinking about that. He should warn the other Maximals. But inside, he kept hoping that somehow there was a reason for all this. There just had to be. She wouldn't really.. would she?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next chapter: What's DinoMiners story? What are Rampage and Dinobot upto? What's DinoMiners connection to DepthCharge. And just why exactly did she come here?


End file.
